


Subway Connection

by womeninthesequel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Banter, F/M, Meet-Cute, New York City, Subways, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womeninthesequel/pseuds/womeninthesequel
Summary: “Would you believe that I don’t normally end up sitting in strangers’ laps on the subway?”





	Subway Connection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itssoweirdyoureher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itssoweirdyoureher/gifts).



> @GhostofBambi posted a prompt on Tumblr, so I had to do it for @itssoweirdyoureher's birthday! Enjoy some Jily banter on your day!
> 
> Original prompt: AU oneshot where James is quietly taking the tube somewhere and Mary Macdonald is acting like a drunken lout so Lily immediately starts apologising to him for her drunk friend but here’s the twist—she’s also drunk.

“I love this city!”

Lily tugged on her friend’s hand, pulling her into the empty seat next to her on the subway. “The guys over there won’t love us very much,” she started, pausing to grab Mary’s shoulder to keep her from falling when the train slowed, “if you don’t stop shouting, love.”

Mary didn’t seem to hear her or be phased by almost faceplanting when she stood again, swinging herself around the pole in the center of the aisle. “New city, new me! The world is my oyster!”

“Do people even say that anymore?” Lily answered, grinning in spite of herself. It was silly, but it was Mary, so she couldn’t be too upset. “Now, let’s sit down before we become the next story of weirdos on the subway…” She stood and reached out to try to pull Mary back into the seat.

This time when the train jolted, Lily wasn’t prepared for it. Suddenly, she lost her balance, failed to reclaim it, and toppled into the lap of an innocent bystander. 

A very attractive innocent bystander, Lily noticed, when she looked up and met the hazel eyes that were incredibly close to hers. At some point in her fall, his arm caught and wrapped around her waist. Her whole body froze for some long seconds before the feeling returned slowly. 

Somehow, she could swear he was smiling.

“Sorry,” Lily said quickly, trying to recover. “My friend had a little too much to drink, and I’m just trying to get her back in one piece…”

“Think you can manage?”

“Of course,” she replied, trying to push herself off his lap. She blushed when she realized the attempt put her hand on his thigh.

The innocent bystander’s gaze went from her face to her hand on his leg and back. “Plan on asking me to dinner first?”

This time, she successfully managed to land in the seat next to him. “Would you believe that I don’t normally end up sitting in strangers’ laps on the subway?”

Now, he was definitely smiling. “Maybe we could see each other again, just so I can be sure.” He stuck his hand out to her. “James Potter.”

At the formal gesture, Lily giggled. It was probably enough to give away the fact that she had an extra margarita before leaving the bar. “Lily Evans,” she replied, taking his hand and firmly shaking it.

“So, I guess I’m not a stranger anymore, Evans.”

Shrugging, she felt a smile that matched his tug at the corners of her mouth. “Guess not.”

“Lily!”

She turned to the voice, watching Mary spin herself on the pole again. Her friend hung off the pole with one hand, giving Lily and James a little wave. “Isn’t our stop coming?”

“Oh,” she answered, making a move to stand, “it is.” She swayed and braced herself against the wall of the car. “Lovely to meet you,” she said, concentrating on not looking like more of an idiot in front of him and the entire train car. 

“All right, Evans?” he asked, hand hovering by her arm, as if deciding whether she needed his support.

“Yeah,” she assured him. “Sorry again. I have to make sure we both get back. Have a good night!” She took ahold of the pole above her head to keep her balance and make her way back to Mary, not trusting herself anymore.

When the doors opened, Mary bounded out of the train with Lily on her heels. Lily managed to catch her friend’s hand and kept track of her on the walk home by letting her swing their hands between them. 

Once she was in bed, after reminding herself to brush her teeth and change into something resembling pajamas, Lily had time to think about the grin that hovered in the back of her mind since they left the subway.

In a fit of potentially tequila-fueled daring, Lily grabbed her phone and typed the name into Facebook. Thankfully, his eyes were memorable enough for her to be fairly confident that the first result was the right one. She hit the button to add a friend and swiped through the photos available from his profile. 

When she got the notification that he accepted only a few seconds later, she giggled. Immediately, she started a new conversation in Messenger. 

**Lily:** hey, non-stranger  
we made it back

 **James:** thank god  
my mom would kill me if she found out i let you go and something happened  
hope your friend’s all right

 **Lily:** just my friend?

 **James:** yeah, wasn’t worried about you  
can take care of yourself and all that 

**Lily:** good to know

 **James:** unless you’re just saying it to make me feel better  
blink twice if your heel is stuck in a grate

 **Lily:** maybe you could see for yourself tomorrow?

 **James:** it would make me feel better

 **Lily:** 3:00 in front of the public library?

 **James:** it’s a date  
don’t fall into any other stranger’s lap on the way ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at women-inthe-sequel!


End file.
